Elliott
Elliott Hazelphan Belmantheus is one of the primary antagonists of Legaia 2: Duel Saga. Like his younger sister Marienne, he is a noble of the highest rank in Darakin Citadel, adored by all who reside in the noble estate. Narcissistic, posh, and powerful, Elliott joins Avalon in his quest for the destruction of all humans and the creation of a utopia for Mystics. He is a recurring boss along with his sister Marienne, being fought twice throughout the course of the game. Background Elliott and his younger sibling Marienne were abandoned in the woods by their parents as children due to being born Mystics. The abandonment left deep emotional scars in the siblings, thus their hatred of humans was born. Some time after, Bishop Doplin found Elliott and Marienne in his search for Mystics and decided to raise them as nobles inside Darakin Citadel. Elliott's abandonement coupled with being raised by the evil bishop shaped his personality throughout the years, turning him into an elitist snob in adulthood. Though Elliott despises non-Mystics he holds Bishop Doplin in very high regard, looking up to him (figuratively) as his own father. Personality Elliott is a narcissist in every sense of the word. He believes himself superior to others due to being born a Mystic and also because of his noble status. Elliott places high importance on the use of proper social etiquette and is a bit of a sesquipedalian. Elliott prides himself in his (effeminate) sense of fashion, though he is referred to as a "fashion disaster" at one point by Sharon Blade. Although he is very capable of being cruel he is much more soft-hearted than Marienne, a trait that she berates him for often. He has shown many hints of kindness, even offering to buy Bubba a new pet after Lang kills Elfin. Elliott is prone to quick changes in temper, though not as much as his younger sister. Despite Elliott's personality flaws he is shown to be very loyal and caring to people he considers family, such as Marienne and Bishop Doplin. Origin Elliott holds the Origin of Darkness, Raskea. Its attack is called 'Dark Smash' which hits the entire party 10 times and inflicts spellbind, preventing unprotected characters from using arts. Raskea's name is revealed through a cutscene that can be accessed during battle in the Volcanic Isle of Drokonia. In order to access this cutscene, Lang must attack Elliott directly with a Mystic Art. Elliott must also have more than half of his HP remaining otherwise the battle will skip to a storyline cutscene and it cannot be accessed after. Involvement Elliott is first encountered by Lang in Gale Canyon moments after he had defeated Bubba's pet, Elfin. He and Marienne stop Bubba from attacking Lang, criticizing his behavior and reminding him that Lang has the mark of a Mystic. They tell Lang about their search for "people like them" to join them in their mission of creating a new world fit for Mystics. Lang declines their offer which provokes Elliott and Marienne to attack. They taunt Lang by revealing their Origins and after a short battle make quick work of him with their special move. Surprised that Lang survived, they order Bubba to load Lang onto the carriage and make their way toward Darakin Citadel, all the while curious as to why he did not use his Origin. When Lang comes to, he hears Elliott and Marienne talking about a female Mystic in a nearby prison. Elliott reminds his sister that she should not be so harsh as she is a Mystic as well, but Marienne berates him for being too softhearted. They give Bubba permission to beat up Lang in the torture chamber in order to sate his thirst for revenge. Elliott cannot understand why Bubba is so upset over losing a pet but offers to buy him a new one to make up for the loss, to which Bubba responds that Elliott could never understand what Elfin meant to him. Bishop Doplin arrives, ordering Bubba to cease. They explain to the bishop that Lang will not show them his Origin. Doplin orders Bubba to put Lang back in the prison while Marienne and Elliott join him to attend a feast that Velna has prepared. Once Lang escapes Darakin Castle Elliott is seen peering out the window and suggests that the castle bells are ringing because Lang may have escaped. Marienne quells Elliott's suspicions and says that Lang is such a feeble boy that the guards would just catch him and throw him right back into prison had he escaped. Lang and the rest of his party run into Elliott and Marienne inside the Volcanic Isle Drokonia. Elliott exclaims that he and Marienne had heard stories about them in every town they passed through and then criticizes Lang for stealing the Sacred Azure Stone, telling him that stealing is wrong. They offer to let Lang and his cohorts live if he will just hand the stone back to them, but upon Lang's refusal they attack once again for a final showdown. During the battle they are taken aback by Lang and his friends' strength. They encourage themselves that they mustn't lose the battle no matter what. They reveal that the world has treated them with cruelty and Elliott expresses his sadness over being abandoned by his parents. Marienne tells Elliott that they never had any parents and that Bishop Doplin is their father. After these words they push themselves to assault Lang and his crew once again in the name of Bishop Doplin. However, Elliott and Marienne are unable to prevail and are defeated. In their final moments Elliott and Marienne crawl to each other and hold hands before their last dying breath. After Elliott and Marienne die, Lang and the rest of his party express their sympathy for having to kill them. Once they reach Bishop Doplin at the heart of the volcano Bishop Doplin expresses his anger at Elliott and Marienne for failing to kill the intruders, regretting that he took them in and made them feel like family. Fortunately for Elliott and Marienne, they had no idea of Doplin's true feelings toward them. Gameplay Elliott's thin body betrays his great strength - Elliott hits hard, very hard. Each one of his Hyper Arts can take out a good chunk of damage and he is often has the first turn in battle, usually surpassing even Sharon Blade in speed. In addition to his powerful physical attacks his Origin, Raskea, will inflict 'Spellbind' on the entire party, preventing them from attacking with any Arts unless they are protected with an 'Anti-Spellbind' skill. Raskea also deals heavy damage to the party. Elliott supasses Marienne in many stats but lags behind in HP, Upper and Lower Defense, and Mental defense. Elliott's Battle Stats (The following reflects Elliott's stats in the second battle against he and Marienne) ITEMS DROPPED: Heal Potion, Black Bouquet, Photo of Marienne Gallery MarienneElliott.jpg|Elliott and Marienne discover Lang. MarienneElliottBattle.jpg|Elliott and Marienne attack Lang in Gale Canyon. ElliottMarienneOriginsRevealed.jpg|Elliott and Marienne reveal their Origins. Elliottcloseup2.jpg|Elliott in Gale Canyon. Elliottcloseup.jpg|Closer shot of Elliott in Gale Canyon. Elliottbattle.jpg|Elliott in battle. ElliottSummon.jpg|Elliott summons his Origin, Raskea. EandMmove.jpg|Elliott and Marienne prepare their special attack. EandMmove1.jpg|Elliott starts the special move. EandMmove2.jpg|Marienne finishes the special move. Elliottsharpviper.jpg|Elliott's Sharp Viper attack. E&MdefeatLang.jpg|Elliott and Marienne examine Lang's body. MarienneElliottdungeon.jpg|Elliott and Marienne enter Doplin Castle dungeon. MarienneElliotdungeon1.jpg|Elliott and Marienne smirk at Bubba's anger over losing a pet. MarienneElliottdoplinshock.jpg|Elliott and Marienne are shocked to find Bishop Doplin in the dungeon. Elliottdungeon.jpg|Elliott tells Lang that resistance is foolish. Elliott2.jpg|Elliott reveals the misfortune of those who attempted to resist before. MarienneElliottWindow.jpg|Elliott watches the castle guards rush out to find the escaped prisoner. MarienneElliottWindow1.jpg|Elliott wonders if the escapee is Lang. ElliottMarienneVolcano1.jpg|Elliott and Marienne find Lang's crew in Volcanic Isle, Drakonia. Marienneinsulted.jpg|Elliott rushes to Marienne's side as she's recovering from the shock of Sharon calling her fat. Elliottsmiling.jpg|Elliott agrees that Lang and his friends must be killed. ElliottMarienneVolcano2.jpg|Elliott and Marienne are ready to kill Lang and his crew. MarienneElliott1.jpg|Elliott and Marienne prepare to attack. Elliottagain.jpg|Closeup of Elliott at Volcanic Isle, Drakonia Elliottbeautiful.jpg|Elliott knocks out one of Lang's crew. ElliottRaskea.jpg|Elliott tells Lang's Origin, Galea, that his Origin Raskea shall fight back. Elliottpose.jpg|Elliott knocks out another one of Lang's crew and strikes a pose. Elliottlaughnosub.jpg|A gleeful Elliott after knocking out Lang. Elliottlaugh.jpg|Elliott foretelling Lang's demise. ElliottMarienneVictory.jpg|Elliott taunts Lang and his crew after they're all defeated. ElliottMarienneVictory1.jpg|Marienne joins Elliott in taunting their fallen foes. Mariennemustntlose.jpg|Marienne tells Elliott that they cannot lose the battle. Elliottparents.jpg|Elliott mourns the fact that his parents abandoned him. Elliottfordoplinsake.jpg|Elliott and Marienne push themselves to be victorious. Elliottmariennelove.jpg|Elliott reveals the sibling bond between he and his sister. Elliottsad.jpg|Elliott is about to cry as his younger sister faints from her battle wounds. Elliottsad2.jpg|Elliott is truly angry for the first time. Elliottmariennedying.jpg|Elliott encourages Marienne to hold out so they can see the new world. Elliottmariennedying1.jpg|Elliott crawls over to his dead sister. Elliottmariennedying3.jpg|Elliott's final moments. Elliottmariennedying2.jpg|Elliott clasps his sister's hand just before he dies. Elliottmariennedead.jpg|A saddened Lang walks over to Elliott's and Marienne's corpses. Trivia *During battle with Elliott and Marienne in Gale Canyon a hidden cutscene for each can be accessed if the player meets the required circumstances. For these to be accessed, the player must deplete Elliott or Marienne's HP down to zero. Once this is done a scene will be shown with Elliott complaining that Lang is just playing with them and not even showing them his Origin or Marienne getting angry at Lang for knocking her down, depending on who you target. After this they automatically do their special move and Lang loses the battle. These cutscenes are very hard to access as the player must level grind to at least level 12 in order to have a chance of "beating" Elliott and Marienne in Gale Canyon. *During battle with Elliott and Marienne at the Volcanic Isle of Drokonia a hidden cutscene can be accessed as well.In order to access this cutscene, Lang must attack Elliott or Marienne directly with Galea. Elliott or Marienne must have more than half of his/her HP remaining after the Origin attack, otherwise the battle will skip to a storyline cutscene and it cannot be accessed after.The cutscene changes depending on who you target. *If Marienne is KO'd in the battle at Drokonia but Elliott defeats the party afterward, he will drop to his knees and sob that he cannot go on without his sister. If Elliott is KO'd but Marienne defeats the party afterward, she will vow to kill the rest of their families. *After Elliott and Marienne are defeated they can be fought in the battle arena at the Paradise Isle of Porchoon. According to NPCs these are their ghosts, explaining how they can be fought after their deaths. The battle is much easier, however. They repeatedly spam the same one or two attacks and never summon their Origins. *Elliott's full name can be read when examing his self-portrait in his room in Darakin Citadel. *Elliott owns a book titled 'Beauty and Charisma'. *Elliott and Marienne have their own distinctive theme song that plays whenever they appear. It is called 'Eri and Mari'. Videos thumb|300px|right Category:Characters Category:Legaia 2: Duel Saga Characters